


The Reunion of Team KNGS

by Pious_Erika



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, also explains my hc for what became of Yang's missing arm, get the veterans to do it, nasty work, the reclamation of Beacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika
Summary: Team KNGS comes together to reclaim Beacon after it falls.





	The Reunion of Team KNGS

**Author's Note:**

> It's interesting, seeing KNGS how I envision them grown up in this fic and writing their first steps at Beacon in the other.

The fall of Beacon came as a shock to all. Both the invading Grimm and the treachery of the Atlas robotic soldiers cost hundreds of lives. Thankfully, civilian militia were able to get most of the non-combatants to the emergency shelters.

Hunters and volunteer fighters from all over Remanent came to clear out the Grimm infestation of Vale soon after word of the Fall spread. The main city of Vale was soon Grimm free in days.

However there left one area still densely infested with Grimm of a disturbing variety, Beacon itself. As if led by some twisted intelligence, they congregated there, preventing both the necessary CCT tower or the school itself from being repaired.

Because of the variety and the types of Grimm present, civilian militia, police or Hunters with less then a decade of graduated experience were not allowed to participate in the vanguard assault on the Grimm holding Beacon. This was a veteran's battlefield.

* * *

Kaine Jamesdottir lined up her rifles scope upon the Beowolf head a hundred meters away. She pull the trigger and the head exploded in black gore, joined by several other snipers making similar shots. The 6 dozen wolves turned towards her and began charging. Kaine smiled, and started popping heads with James as if they were sitting ducks instead of moving wolves. 

Nissa Grey swooped in upon the pack, flanking from the trees with a combination of the distraction her wife and the other snipers provided, her emotion suppressing training and her grapple pistol Yukari. She weaved her way through the pack, Sonic Scream Semblance and rapier Sara sending more Grimm to the black oblivion whence they came while Kaine kept on the shots. Other swift hunters joined Nissa, weaving through the assortment of Grimm that had joined the wolves and cutting them down.

Dozens Griffons descended upon Kaine and the other snipers, having calculated where the shots were coming from, but Kaine was unphased by their approach and kept up the shots on the Wolves, and this inspired her fellow snipers to do the same. A chainsaw roared to life and the Griffons fell as soon as they came, cut down with a whirlwind of roaring metal, energy blasts and prayers of battle.

"You Sensed Me Come?" Sebastian Magdalene asked as the last of the Griffons fell. Other heavy hunters had joined Sebastian in cutting down the Griffon, but the most fell to him.

"Of course. Even without my semblance, I could here your prayers from across the distances" Kaine said as she hugged her old friend.

The other swift hunters, having dispatched the wolves and other swifter Grimm, returned to the staging area for stage 2 of the plan.

Nissa hugged her battle brother "Took you long enough, what kept you" she asked, joyfull to see her oldest friend.

"I Had To Check In On My Mothers And Siblings" Sebastian explained "Barda Is Part Of The Civilian Militia, She Led Our Families To Safety, And Currently She Is Returning Them To Their Homes"

Nissa and Kaine knew most of this, but were grateful to have further confirmation of their loved ones were safe.

"We were on the front line when the Grimm started pouring in" Kaine explained with a disgusted look on her face "White Fang were depositing them, and then things got really bad when the mechs started going bonkers, though they turned off soon after."

Civilian militia and others arrived to the staging area via fliers, bringing with them Gold Godwin and her Auto-Sentries. 

The team hugged, got caught up while the militia spread out and dug in and sentries were set-up.

The plan was simple. Veteran hunters led the assault and open up a beach head. This would open up the area to allow militia and auto-guns to be set up an entrenched position. The sentries would lay down constant fire upon the Grimm, allowing the militia to advance and allow for more sentries to be placed. This pattern of entrenchment and expansion between militia and sentries would mean Beacon would be taken back from the Grimm meter by meter, covered in militia and sentries until it would be impossible for Grimm to set foot on the ground without getting shot.

The Sentries were of Gold's design she explained, Godwin Industries patented Auto-Sentry. Minimal-Dust-Reliant design, armor thicker then most tanks and unhackable, they could lay down constant suppressive fire for days without ceasing their shots, able to recognize any type of Grimm instantly and possessing an explosive 25mm bullet that could bring down common Grimm in one shot and bring down others in a few more. Atlas had begun to withdraw their forces from Vale, and Goodwitch wanted something reliable. Gold offered 50 of these guns, with ammunition, for free, given her heart broke when Beacon fell and wanted it back up and running soon. Goodwich was grateful, and the plans they, and the Vale protection forces made were being enacted now. 

The veteran hunter's Scrolls started ringing. They had been assigned teams and areas to move to ahead of the militia. Most had revived targets of larger Grimm that the Sentries and Milita would have difficulty with, but KNGS had been assigned together for a different goal

"Get to the lower vaults via the damaged elevator shaft, location given. Find Ozpin's Body and Cane. DO NOT TOUCH THE MACHINE"

"What Machine" Sebastian asked, looking to his teammates for answers.

"No idea, but I think it can't be good" Gold responded. She was as confused as the rest.

Team KNGS followed orders, trusting each other. They may have not fought along each other in a while, but they flowed together on the battlefield like they shared a mind.

Sebastian cut down the center towards the needed location, Kaine and Nissa weaving around him while Gold followed behind laying down fire with TIM.

They all sung hymns of battle to the Earth Mother, drawing attention to them from the Grimm, and the Grimm that came to them fell.

They crossed upon the food courts and stopped, a tad overwhelmed with nostalgia at seeing it so damaged. Then Gold saw it.

"That's an arm" She said pointing at a slightly decayed arm on the ground.

"I recognize that arm, it belonged to Yang Xiao Long." Kaine said approaching it.

"Poor girl. Tricked into attacking Mercury, who was in on the scheme, and then humiliated and beaten by the vile Adam Taurus" Nissa explained

Not quite the story, but close enough. Gold checked her scroll to see if they had info on what to do with bodies, or in this case, body part.

"Says here the girl is alive but not awake, her father Taiyang requested that if a huntsmen were to find the arm, they are to retrieve the gauntlet which is to be sent to the family home on Patch, and burn the arm" Gold read

Kaine retrieved the gauntlet, and then Sebastian approached the arm and scooped it onto his chain-sword Dolorosa.

"I Am About To Toss This Into Toss The Arm Into The Air, Nissa, Could You Use Your Scream To Scatter The Ashes After I Burn It With My Gaze" Sebastian requested of his friend

"Of course" said Nissa, she said getting ready

Sebastian did as he described, and flipped the arm into the air and annihilated it with his Purging Gaze Semblance

Nissa screamed the ashes to the winds, and the Team prayed to the Earth Mother for Yang's recovery

"I Met Taiyang Once" Seb said "During My Investigation Of "Golden Children""

"And" Kaine asked as they moved to the needed location

"He Seemed Nice, Yang Was About 6 When I Visited, Good Kid, Ruby About 4 Though She Was Napping The Entire Time. I Had To Time It So I Did Not Run Into Qrow, Who Might Have Tainted What Taiyang Said" Seb said remember the day

"Turn up anything good" Nissa asked, always curious to Seb's investigation

"Not Much, Dude Has Been Dedicated To Being A Parent, Especially After Summer Died. I Am Not Sure If He Told Me Everything He Knew About Ozpin Or Salem But I Did Not Want To Push Him, I Am Not Sure He Is Coping As Well As He Lets On" Sebastian explained 

"Salem, still don't fully believe it, a fucking intelligence is leading the Grimm and now is making bolder moves" Gold said in horror.

"Do you ever regret that interview with Raven?" Kaine asked concerned

"No, I Wish I Did But It Had To Be Done" Seb said, but he lied, he was unsure if the knowledge was worth sparing Raven and her tribe but he was unsure if admitting to the regret would be a good thing.

"We are here" Said Gold. The elevator shaft leading to the depths. Ozpin hid something there, died there, and much to their inconvenience, KNGS had to go down there because of Ozpin's arrogance.

The descended down. Grav-dust fall inhibitors preventing them from going splat. They carried grav dust lifts to get them out, but those come later.

They gazed at the sheer size of the area bellow Beacon. Kaine looked with eyes and semblance for foes, Nissa looked in disgust at how much this probably cost and how better spent the money used to build this place could have been used, Gold stared in awe at the arcitecture, Seb stared ahead at the life support machine a head.

They found it damaged, a rotting corpse contained within a capsule with an arrow sticking out it

Kaine scanned the machine with her semblance, technically not touching it, but more useful.

"Girls been dead since the Fall, the machine is some kind of life support attached to something I have no idea of" Kaine gave her report

"Soul Transfer" Seb said "Bastards Actually Did It, I Heard Rumors The Atlas Military Had Been Experimenting With It, But To Actually Have Done It"

"Explains The Aura Fueled Gynoid" Gold reasoned.

The Team stared in horror at these revelations

Kaine scanned the general area and found a blast crater that contained Ozpin's staff underneath a pile of human ash.

"Mission accomplished I guess" Kaine said.

"Good, hand the staff to me please" Qrow appeared, seemingly out of nowhere

"Qrow, it has been not long enough" Kaine said, not happy

"Look if you are angry about that one time in the bar" Qrow said

"I had actually forgot about that" Kaine moved towards her wife, both with even deeper looks of disgust on their faces as they remembered the time Qrow macked on Kaine, then Nissa, then Kaine again in a drunken stooper years ago.

KNGS armed their weapons, except for Seb who approached Qrow with an apparent calm.

"Qrow We Don't Want To Fight, We Will Give You The Staff When You EXPLAIN WHAT IT IS THIS ABOMINATION TO ALL THAT IS GOOD" Seb shouted.

"Look I wish I could explain but this is all top secret.." Qrow said backing off but Seb interrupted

"Look, I Know About The Maiden's, About Salem And Ozpin's Reincarnation Ability, I Know Most Things About This, Mostly From An Interview With YOUR Sister" Seb advanced

"I Know About Soul Transfer, From A Refugee Atlas Scientist Who Fled Years Ago To A Mistral Earth Mother Temple To Confess His Sins" Seb Continued His advance, KNG following suit, wordless aiming their guns at Qrow, as Qrow backed off

"I Guess, That You Planned On Transferring The Soul Of The Poor Woman In The Tube To Another, The Tube Woman Being I Am Going To Guess The Fall Maiden" Seb was about to make contact with Qrow, but tripped on unseen rubble, ruining the moment

"Fucking Luck Semblance" Seb said as he picked himself up and drew Dolorosa, eyes glowing with readied power. KNG aimed their weapons at Qrow more intently

"Your Right, Your All Right About Those Things" Qrow said, words and weapons sending him into a panic, "But Oz needs his cane. I need to get to my nieces, and Oz trusts me to get the cane to him when he is reborn"

"Good, Kaine, Give The Man The Cane, Team, Stand Down" Seb asked, not ordered, but the team did as instructed and Kaine tossed the cane to Qrow. Seb stowed Dolorosa and made his eyes stop glowing. 

"I Am Not Done With You, But Your Nieces Do Require You, So Go, And I Will Find You Later" Seb told Qrow.

"Thank you" Qrow said, leaping up the elevator shaft, and turned into a bird

"That I Did Not Know About" Seb said seeing Qrow fly off.

"Mission Accomplished, I suspect the militia and sentries are as dug in as they will ever be" Nissa said, prepping her grav lift

"Yeah, but I want to make a stop before we head home" Kaine said prepping hers

"Where?" Gold asked as she shut down TIM and prepped her life

"A very special spot" Kaine said

* * *

A tree in the Emerald Forest, some distance from the Beacon. Initials, heart and a date carved into it 

"The spot where we first made love" Kaine said, overwhelmed with nostalgia, staring lovingly at her wife

"We fought Grimm for hours, setting up prototype mini-sentries to guard our love" Nissa said, equally loving Kaine.

"Still say you could have asked us to leave the room at Beacon, we could have chilled with team DETH or at the library or the lab OR ANYTHING BUT GOING TO THE EMERALD FOREST TO FUCK "

"Agreed" Seb said remembering well the awkwardness of leaning of what the wives had done.

"Oh hush" Kaine and Nissa said in unison, carving new dates into the tree,

They took a photo of the carvings, and the team turned to be returned to their homes. Kaine and Nissa to their children, Gold to her laboratory and child, and Seb to his ship. It was a lot fighting, and the team had earned their rest.

* * *

The battle to reclaim Beacon suffered no causalities, huntsmen did their duties and coordinated well enough that the sentries and militia cut down most of the Grimm hoard. 

Repairs to both the CCT and Beacon itself would take months, but both Vale government and private companies were giving their all to see them rebuilt to grander glory.

**Author's Note:**

> People more into military tactics then me, is this plan I devised a good one?  
> Also yes I will write the interview between Seb and Raven. Takes place a few years before RWBY proper, after Raven became the Spring Maiden.


End file.
